A Mistake
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been captured and sacrificed to a demon by strange, masked people. The ceremony is successful, and Ciel meets a demon for the first time in his life. But, when the demon asks if Ciel wishes to create a contract with him, will Ciel be willing to give his soul away? (Just a little one-shot that I came up with. Please R&R!)


**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it, it's just a little idea I came up with.**

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in the show.**

* * *

The room had a dim lighting to it, the only source of light around coming from rows and rows of candles. A stone altar was planted firmly into the ground, right in the center. The most disturbing part of the room, however, was the many cages of children that lined the sides of the rather small area.

The children appeared to be starving, and mostly all of them had cuts and bruises, just a small hint at the unfathomable horrors that they had experienced during the time of their abuse. In one of the cages nearest to the altar, sat a small boy, not much older than twelve. His ash-colored hair was knotted and messy, and blood was splattered and dried on his pale cheeks. Dull, dark blue eyes stared outside of the metal cage in which he was imprisoned. Ciel Phantomhive had been captured.

The room was completely silent, leaving him alone with his thoughts. How had it come to this? He wondered. One moment, he was the son of a proud English noble, and his loving wife. Destined to be the heir of the family's company and business. The next minute, people are dragging him away from his home, the home that has now been reduced to a pile of ash and rubble because of a fire.

Many pairs of footsteps broke Ciel out of his train of thought, and his head snapped over to where the noise was coming from. It seemed like hundreds of people were streaming into the room. Or, it could have only been ten, for all he knew. Three men strode over to the cage where he sat, grinning and glaring down at him, their eyes hidden behind their strange masks. One man opened the cage, while another quickly grabbed the boy and began to drag him out.

Ciel cried out in shock and protest, struggling with all of his might. Suddenly, he was in the air, and then his back hit the hard stone altar with a sickening thud. He gasped in shock and pain, his already bruised back now suffering further abuse. One man held up a sharp-looking dagger, holding it directly above Ciel's stomach. He began to chant a few words, which gradually grew louder.

Then, he brought the dagger down into the boy's stomach. Blood spurted up around the new wound, and Ciel began to cough up blood. His vision was beginning to fade, and the last thing that he saw was the evil people in their strange masks, grinning maliciously at him. Then, a wave of darkness washed over him.

* * *

Ciel suddenly woke up, gasping. "Oh, just a bad dream." He sighed in relief, until he saw that he wasn't lying in his bed. He was still on the stone altar, but something was different about the room. White feathers littered the ground, and more were still falling from the sky. At least, Ciel thought it was a sky. It was all white, from what he could tell. The clicking of boots made his heart quicken.

"Ah, I see the humans have sent me a little sacrifice." The voice belonged to a man, and his words confused Ciel, but he didn't dare ask anything.

"Such a small boy..." The man was now standing right next to the altar where Ciel lay, but he couldn't see him.

The man didn't look much like anything. Well, his face didn't anyway. His face was simply a shadow, but his body was quite different. Black feathers covered his body, but they appeared to look like a body suit of some sort. His boots were black as well, with pin heels on the back. Two black wings sprouted out from his back, giving him an intimidating look.

"But, your soul smells divine." The man seemed to be chuckling, and the eerie sound echoed in Ciel's ears.

"I'm going to make you a deal, boy. You and I will make a contract. I will help you get revenge on the people who killed your parents and hurt you like this. In return, I get your soul. But, be warned, for if you accept, the gates of heaven will be forever out of your reach. Now, do we have a deal?" He held out a black feathered hand, long and sharp nails sprouting out from the fingertips.

Ciel's eyes widened, and he thought quickly. He did want revenge on the people who made him suffer like this, but did he really want to go to Hell just for this? And besides, he liked his soul. He didn't want to just throw it away. He loved his parents, but he also knew that his parents wouldn't want him to do this.

He shook his head slowly, answering with a small, "No."

The man sighed, shaking his shadowy head in disappointment. "I was really hoping that you would say yes. But, I can't make you. Oh well. I will be going, then."

The man suddenly vanished, leaving Ciel alone in the room of white feathers. Suddenly, Ciel decided to change his mind. He did want revenge!

"Wait!" He cried. "I change my mind!" But his voice was lost, and the feathers began to swirl up into the air, like a tornado would.

"WAIT, PLEASE!" Ciel called, tears streaming down his face. Eventually, the feathers disappeared as well, and Ciel's vision faded to black again, leaving him forever alone in the never-ending darkness. Ciel Phantomhive had just made the biggest mistake of his life, and he could never change that. It didn't matter if he went to Hell or Heaven. He would regret his decision forever. And that will be something that he will never be able to recover from.

* * *

**and that's it! Did you enjoy it? tell me your opinion by clicking the review button below! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
